Yo Soy
by Shadir
Summary: Pensamietnos del Señor Oscuro en un momento de calma


**YO SOY**

En esta ciudad llena de vida durante el día, mi mascara camina con tranquilidad y soltura, pero yo me escondo hasta que sea mi momento de salir; sólo en la oscuridad me siento en casa, y como no hacerlo cuando ella y yo somos hermanos, amigos, amantes… uno solo.

Les parece insólito lo que digo, no me extraña, algunos dicen que estoy loco, otros que soy un demonio buscando redención, pero que todavía no puede ver la luz, otros que soy un ángel oscuro que por preferir a los mortales estoy castigado a vagar por la oscuridad ayudando a los demás. Ni lo uno, ni lo otro, sólo un mortal con una gran sed de justicia.

Cuando cae la noche y la oscuridad cubre a esta ciudad con su negro manto, dejo mi mascara a un lado y surjo para caminar con ella, para cuidar y proteger a aquellos que se aventuran en su momento de gloria. Se preguntaran de qué debo protegerles si yo considero a la oscuridad como parte de mí, pues es simple les protejo de aquellos que causan daño a los inocentes aprovechando el negro manto de mi amada oscuridad, creen que siempre se pueden proteger en ella, pero no saben que eso no le gusta y es cuando me avisa para que solucione el problema. A través de ella puedo escuchar a los inocentes, estamos tan juntos que puedo ver la vida de esta ciudad que otros no ven; el vaho nocturno es su respiración; cada minúsculo cambio en esta ciudad puedo percibirla pues soy su guardián y nadie puede escapar de mi… ni de ella…

¿Cómo llegue a hacer esto? El dolor es la respuesta, el odio, la ira, el deseo de venganza y sed de justicia. Perdí lo mas preciado siendo joven y la oscuridad fue mi compañera mas leal y fiel que me ayudo a salir adelante, consolándome, apoyándome; por ello yo le cuido ahora es mi turno de devolver el favor a la vez de cumplir la promesa que les hice a los seres que mas ame y que perdí por culpa de un hombre que se creyó dueño de la noche, siendo que le teme mas que nada y que hasta el día de hoy no he encontrado…

¿Cómo lo hago? Miedo, provoco miedo en los corazones de quienes creen ser señores de la noche, cuando soy yo, el que lo es, amo y señor o mas bien un caballero de oscura armadura un cruzado con una misión que jamás terminara. Este cuerpo, mortal, un día se irá pero se que otro cuerpo tomara el lugar de este, y yo seguiré existiendo, cumpliendo con mi deber. También peleando, porque a veces debo usar mis puños para dejar en claro que este es mi territorio… y el de ella; me entrene hasta que mi cuerpo se volvió un arma peligrosa y de gran efectividad, podría matar con un solo golpe, pero no lo hago porque entonces no me diferenciaría de aquellos a quienes enfrento, pero ese pequeño detalle no me impide dejarles en sus corazones el temor a mi persona y a la noche.

_**Tengan miedo, mucho miedo, porque conozco mas de mil maneras de hacer esto difícil y doloroso para ustedes, escojan una**_- Con voz baja, una octava mas baja de mi tono normal haciendo que tiemblen con mi presencia.

Siempre sus corazones temblaran, algunos encontraran un poco de valor y me enfrentaran pero los venzo… siempre los venzo…

También mi mente la he entrenado, pues sin ella no podría hacer nada, a través de ella puedo resolver casos que otros no pueden y encontrar a situaciones que se ven perdidas, una solución.

He ganado enemigos a lo largo de mi vida, por los cuales muchos se preguntan si no he sentido la tentación de matar, mi respuesta es "si", muy grande y profunda, pero hasta en eso ella, me ha impedido caer.

Este ser que esta ante ustedes y que ven con temor por el loco ideal que sigue, es el que existe en realidad, enfundado en un traje hecho para causar temor y el otro que camina en la luz del día sin este traje no es mas que la máscara para la sociedad y así poder moverme con tranquilidad; porque el que pude ser desapareció con mis personas amadas y surgí yo para el disgusto de algunos, la alegría de otros, para llenar de leyendas y mitos a una ciudad oscura aún en la luz del día…

¿Quién soy? Pues alguien que se a convertido en un justiciero protector, en un principio un solitario, pero con el tiempo e aceptado que necesito ayuda y ella me ha dado la que necesito y se que de alguno de ellos saldrá el que tomara mi lugar cuando este cuerpo ya no pueda hacerlo y en ese momento él ya no será él sino yo…

Aún quieren saber quien soy… pues bien se los diré…

Soy la noche…

Soy la venganza…

Soy el miedo…

… Soy… **Batman**

* * *

Hola a todos, jejejee este es mi personaje de comic favorito es mas mi favoritismo hacía él es tanto que supera mi gusto por Vegeta y eso es decir mucho

Existen tan poco fanfiction de este personaje que no pude evitar escribir algo de él, hacía mucho tiempo que estaba por escribir algo, pero estar en la mente de un personaje como este es complicado, traten de entender a un obsesivo compulsivo; y bueno me quedo esto y aún así creo que me falto cosas por explicar y me quedo mas o menos, pero bueno quizás mas adelante logre algo mejor J

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y cualquier critica constructiva a mi correo

Ah! Obviamente este personaje no es mío (ya quisiera que fuera TT) este murciélago /\º"º/\ tamaño familiar taaaaaaaaannnnnnn regio y estupendo, sino que pertenece a DC Comics.


End file.
